The darkest side Voltron fanfic
by DC4LIfe
Summary: A brainwashed Keith and a scared Shiro while on a Galra ship what will happen?...


**The darkest side **

* * *

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Voltron I wish I did though.**

* * *

How could this have gone so wrong? It started perfectly. Then things went south. How was Keith supposed to know that there would be Haggar behind the door? But now here they are trapped in this dump of a prison.

"Keith?" asked Shiro worriedly that his friend wouldn't wake up. "Ugg" moaned Keith as he woke "What happened?" he asked groggily "we got jumped by Haggar, remember?" asked Shiro worriedly "Y-You turned on me and attacked me. You knocked me out then I wake up here with you in here too." Shiro said looking at Keith like he was going to attack again. "I w-w-what?! S-Shiro I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Keith stuttered out "I didn't know I-" suddenly Keith's head snaps back. His eyes started turning yellow! He snarled at Shiro ready to kill "K-Keith?" asked Shiro worried and scared of him. Then a door slammed open. It was none other then Haggar herself. "Stand down." Where the only words she had to make Keith's head snap back again this time when his head came around his eyes turned back to it's normal color purple.

"What happened?" Keith asked "Where a-""Sleep!" Keith was cut off by Haggar as soon as the word left here mouth Keith's head snapped back and then went unconscious. "What did you do to him!" yelled Shiro angrily "I put a spell on him so that he is under my control, of course it is only his Galra side, but none the less very effective." The witch said with an evil smirk. "But what can you get from him like this?" asked Shiro "I can break Voltron. Without one Voltron cannot be made." "But why him why not me!" Shiro almost yelled "He has Galra blood why else?" the Witch asked with a grin on her face as she looked at Keith's unconscious body. "But why no- "Haggar waved her hand and as she did Keith woke up. A blank expression on his face, with those yellow eyes back. He looked as if awaiting an order from Haggar. Haggar looked at him Keith stared back at her with no emotion."K-Keith?" Shiro looked at Keith like he was a bomb ready to blow! Keith completely ignored him like he wasn't there at all! "stay with the Champion you will have your orders later." Haggar said as she walked out the door, Keith simply nodded as the door slammed shut. "K-Keith?" no response came "Keith I-I know your in there wake up!" Keith turned and just straight up stared at him. His eyes flickering from yellow to it's normal color purple. "That's it wake up, Keith! Wake up!" Keith head snapped back for about the fifth time that day. His eyes still flickering from yellow to purple "Ahhhhh" Keith yelled as he stood up holding his hands to his head. "C-Champion what are you doing to my head!" Keith snarled at him. Then all at once Keith's eyes turned purple staying that color "S-Shiro? W-What's goi- "Keith Head started to snap back again but Shiro caught him before he could hurt himself. 'God Keith is going to get wip lash if this keeps happening. Whatever Haggar hit him with must be powerful if this keeps happening.' Shiro thought "Keith stay with me do you understand don't let your Galra side take over. Do you understand?" "I-I'll try, but Shiro it hurts" "What hurts?" "M-My head I-I can't fight it! Please, please, make it stop!" Keith yelled putting his hands to his head again. Keith's eyes started changing again. Shiro could hear footsteps coming to the sell they where kept in. Haggar opened the door. Keith's eyes still flickering yellow to purple "Make it stop!" Keith yelled still holding his hands to his head "All you have todo his give in and it will all go away." Haggar said simply Keith started to relax as he gave in soon his eyes held only yellow "Good." She said smoothly "come. It's time for faze two." Keith went to get up to obey her only to be blocked by Shiro "No. Keith you can't go with them!" "Move! Shiro!" Keith yell a very dangerous almost inhuman voice "No!" Keith tried to shove past him but Shiro didn't budge. Keith decided to sock him in the jaw. Which Shiro did not realized till it was too late. Shiro slammed into the wall with a big thud. Keith walked past him to where Haggar stood as they left Keith didn't even glance back to look at Shiro.

* * *

When Keith and Haggar got to the lab Haggar took Keith out of the trance. When Keith woke up he was strapped down to a meld board.

A little while later Shiro was brought in. 'Why does he look scared of me did I hurt him? I must have because I don't remember how I got here.' thought Keith.

Haggar walked over to Keith and put a weird metal helmet "W-What are you doing to him?" Shiro asked wide eyed "Erasing his memory." The witch said as if it was nothing. Keith started to panic he looked over at Shiro for who was looking right back at him 'No, no. no. no!' "Y-You can't do that!' Keith yelled panicked "S-Shiro?" "K-Keith stay calm, okay you are going to be fine Voltron will find us before they can erase your memory." "…I'm sorry. If they don't." "Don't say that!" "Promise me that if I do something really-really bad please stop me at any measure." "You're not going to do anything bad!" "Please promise m-"Haggar started the Machine to erase Keith's memories flashed before his eyes!

* * *

About 3 hours later they stopped the machine Keith looked around the room confused he looked at Shiro Keith tilted his head to the side "Who are you?" Shiro started at him wide eyed with a look of horror on his face. Before he could say anything, the machine started back up.

Another 3 hours pasted Haggar shut the machine down, then left to get another machine. Keith looked around the room again with same look of confusion on his face he met Shiro's eyes that started at horror at him still. "W-Where am I?! W-Who are you?! W-Who am I?!" Keith asked Shiro was about to say something when Haggar came back in and simply said "you will know when I'm done restoring your memory." And walked away. Haggar started the other machine "By the time I'm done he will be on the rightful side."

* * *

7 Hours later. Keith woke up He looked around but didn't have a look of confusion more like he just woke up look. His mind was still a little fuzzy, but he knew these walls he was on Haggar's ship. He looked to his left and saw the champion staring in horror at what he saw for the past 13 hours. "K-Keith?" the champion asked "why are you calling me that? My name is Keioth." Shiro started in horror "N-No It's not. Your Name is Keith!" Haggar entered the room "Ah, Kogan your awake good to see that the restore of your memory went well." "What?" "Do you not remember? The Paladins of Voltron tried to give you fake memories. We where able to find you and get you back we all so captured the Champion. As you see here." Haggar pointed to Shiro "I-I believe I do not remember. My head is still scattered some." Haggar nodded in response she waved her hand and the chains holding Keith where gone "I do apologize. While you had the fake memories, you were fighting angst us, and had to restrain you." Keith nodded his head in response. Suddenly the alarms went off. "The paladins are attacking!" a Galra guard said. "They've came for The Champion!" Haggar said "We need to attack them now!" yelled Haggar. But everything for Keith started to slow down. Suddenly he is in a void of red, 'Why does this feel so familiar?' asked Keith who looked around to see none other then the red lion!

* * *

**My paladin?** Asked the red lion

"W-Who are you?" asked Keith as he tried to pull his sword out.

**My paladin you have been brainwashed, your memory was altered by the witch. Not the paladins.**

"W-What?"

**Wake up, my paladin, wake up.**

Keith tried to think then it hit him like a ton of bricks! "R-Red!"

**Yes, my paladin you most get to the loading bay now! Bring the black paladin with you! Hurry!**

* * *

Then Keith was back on the Galra ship he looked around to see if Haggar was there she had left. 'Good.' Thought Keith as he looked at Shiro then to the two guards. Keith quickly took them out and got Shiro out of his restraints "I see your back to normal." Said Shiro have jokingly "Y-Yeah I'm back." Keith said helping Shiro up "Come, WE need to get to the loading bay." "What why?" asked Shiro "Red told me. How do you think I was brought back to normal?" "That makes sense." Shiro said as

* * *

they ran down to the loading bay. As they got there the Paladins where fighting Pidge looks up to see Shiro and Keith "Guys look it's Shiro and Keith they're alright come on we need to get out of here!" yell pidge.

* * *

Soon they where back at the castle of lions. "Sooooo" Lance said awkwardly "What happened? H-How where you captured?" "Haggar used her Magic to control Keith. She told him to attack me, so he did." "Then they try to erase my memory if it wasn't for red, I would have been a goner." Keith says quietly. He shifts under Allura's glare at him it's full of hatred and disappointed "WE need to make sure she isn't using you." Allura says with hatred clear in her voice

* * *

"you are all clear not a single trace of her magic left." Says Coran in a happy cheer voice "Good. I couldn't bare hurting you guys like I did to Shiro." Keith says relived. As he tries to get up a hand holds him sitting, he looks up to see Allura staring at him with anger in her eyes "You're not going anywhere but a sell." "W-What?" "Allura I don't think that's right." Shiro says standing up. "He most be punished for his crimes." "Allura I was under a spell I couldn't control it!" Keith yells at her "I don't care you are going to the sells!" "Allura will you please put your anger toward the Galra for one second aside for one minute! I'm not them! "Keith tries reasoning with her "Yes princess he is not like them" Coran steps up. "I-I guess you're right. I'm sorry Keith."

* * *

"So, mullet, do you remember anything? Like when you attacked Shiro." Lance says with a smirk on his face "Well, right before I attacked Shiro I remember my head started hurting and Haggar she was in the room when we got captured, last thing I remember was Haggar saying give in then I woke up in a sell with Shiro." "Well that's enough for now we should get some rest." Said Shiro walking out of the room with Keith following behind.

"S-Shiro, what did I do-do to you?" Keith stuttered out "Let's leave that for another time." Shiro said with a smile. As they walked down the hall to their rooms.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this one-shot fanfic! Make sure to review! Thank you!**


End file.
